Hunger
by thenerdycorgi
Summary: Vampires share intimate moments as well, though their idea of intimacy is a bit different than a human's.


As a general rule, vampires do not form strong bonds with one another. Their cursed lives last for so long it is hard for them to view any relationship as more than fleeting. The idea of spending centuries with a single companion is less than desirable …

But not unheard of.

Lacus Welt and Rene Simm had known each other since they were fledglings. Both their professional and personal activities were often done together. After so many decades, it only seemed natural, their partnership; these feelings they had for each other.

It manifested in glances shared from across a room, or when Rene's hand brushed Lacus' whenever he brought his coffee in the morning, or the way Lacus rolled Rene's name off his tongue. When these small encounters became unbearable, the two would disappear to one or the other's quarters, with commands to their subordinates never to bother them during these times.

It took little prompting from Lacus to get them into his room this night. The space was always warm – not the atmosphere; it lacked anything excessive and was almost dull in appearance – but the overall temperature of the room was raised by the hearth in the far wall, now being lit by Rene.

Outside the sky was clear, a full moon gleaming in the window and stars scattered like fine ashes across the infinite black. In the silence of the night, all that could be heard was the crackle and pop of the flames, and for each vampire and their heightened senses, the breathing of the other; their pulse, rhythmic and soft; the rustle of hair or clothing with each movement.

Lacus stretched his arms up high over his head, fingers splayed in the air as the muscles of his chest, back, and stomach shifted. He let out a small sigh of relief and turned to look at his partner, a fond smile crossing his face.

"I've waited all day for this," Lacus said as he removed his uniform, leaving just his undergarments. He watched Rene shed his cape and overcoat and unbutton the shirt beneath. The dark-haired vampire was already beginning to sweat; Lacus' keen eyes followed a single bead as it traveled down Rene's throat to his collarbone.

Lit on one side by the amber fire glow and on the other by moonlight streaming through the curtains, Rene became a striking figure and Lacus couldn't hold himself back. He crossed the room in a blink and leapt at Rene. Because he hadn't been ready to take the weight of his lover in his arms, Rene stumbled backward, dropping them both not-so-gracefully into the armchair near the fireplace.

Lacus straddled his waist, nimble fingers flying up to Rene's hair so they could trace the jagged pattern shaved into his scalp. They followed the lines to the back of his head before burrowing into the shaggy, black locks.

Rene smiled. Lacus reveled in that smile. Only he could bring it out of his stoic partner. Now it caused his heart to race. He could hear Rene's matching it, beat for beat.

With an impish grin of his own, Lacus leaned down and pressed his lips to Rene's neck for a tender kiss. He hummed gently against the skin, mouthing words into it that he longed to say out loud but could only share when no one else was near.

Then he sank his fangs into it just above the shoulder. The teeth piercing his neck drew a small gasp from Rene and caused him to arc up into Lacus. Their chests now pressed against each other with every breath. This became painful as their breathing grew more rapid.

Lacus could taste the sweat on Rene's skin, but that was soon replaced by the overwhelming flavor of blood. He sucked gently, slowly, long gulps that filled his throat and pulled at the skin. Rene brought his arms down beneath Lacus, cupping his hands under his backside to better hold him in place while he drank. He slouched further in the chair, Lacus draped on top of him. Each hitch in Rene's breathing only made Lacus hungrier. He further tangled his fingers up Rene's hair, pulling at it.

It was several minutes before Lacus stopped and sat up for a moment to breathe. A thin trail of Rene's blood leaked from the corner of his mouth and his face was flushed with the intensity of his feeding. He could see the skin around the bite was bruised and his lips ached.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely, "I got a little carried away."

He wiped the blood from his chin on the back of his hand.

"Not yet," Rene said, his deeper tone rumbling in his chest underneath Lacus' fingertips. And he stood with Lacus still in his arms, flinging them both to the bed.

Lacus found himself pinned on the blankets by Rene's long-fingered hands. There was greater strength in his grip than anyone would guess by looking at the slender digits. Rene loomed over him, red eyes burning like they never did during the day.

Releasing one of Lacus' arms, Rene used his hand to tuck a bit of violet hair behind the other vampire's ear. His fingertips slid down the jawline to the throat and then to the chest. Lacus' body was as familiar to him as his own; he could map it with his eyes closed, each curve and edge and scar an old friend to his palms.

Rene's skin was by far paler, but Lacus' was the smoothest. It felt like glass, and Rene was simultaneously afraid he would break the other man if he weren't careful and deeply longing to shatter him by his own hand.

As his fingers traveled downward to feel the muscles of Lacus' stomach, Rene lay beside him and nuzzled into his neck. He breathed in Lacus' scent, and the warm exhale sent a shiver up Lacus' spine.

Rene opened his mouth and let his tongue snake forward. It left a slick trail on Lacus' throat as he licked it, softly at first but then rougher, with more urgency.

Rene was breathing heavily now, emitting animal-like growls. Lacus groaned while Rene continued to lick him as if he would tear the flesh from him with his tongue. But he didn't bite yet; he kept his fangs always a breath away from the skin.

"Rene, please," Lacus cried finally, "Don't tease me."

When he shifted and tried to cut off Rene's access to his neck – the skin was rubbed red by his lover's tongue – Rene's wandering hand shot forward, pressing Lacus back down toward the mattress. He opened his mouth wide and bit into Lacus' neck, fangs tearing into flesh like some sort of beast.

Blood burst into Rene's mouth, warm and sweet, and he began to lap it up with his tongue. He tightened his jaw, ripping the skin further and sending a shudder through Lacus. The purple-haired vampire raised a hand and placed it on Rene's throat. He sighed each time he felt Rene swallow, his blood flowing into his partner.

Lacus moaned while Rene continued to gnaw on his neck, but he gasped when Rene abruptly stopped drinking and sat up. He was out of breath and looked dazed, eyes a bit hazy and a blush in his cheeks after such a frenzy.

Lacus chuckled and raised that same hand up to cradle his cheek. Rene leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Blood was smeared all over his face, dripping from his teeth and chin. A sudden urge struck Lacus and he propped himself up on one elbow so he could kiss Rene. As a bit of payback, he nibbled Rene's lip, but then focused his attention on the kiss. The blood on Rene's mouth – his own blood – now painted his face as well.

Breaking away, Lacus lay back down and pulled Rene to the bed with him. He let arm drop from the edge of the bed where he grabbed the thick blanket and drew it up over the both of them. Rene sighed contentedly when Lacus rested his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his middle. Rene brought Lacus' smaller frame closer to him, ignoring the sticky sensation of their sweat-soaked bodies. He removed one arm from the blanket and began to softly, almost reverently, stroke Lacus' hair.

They lay tangled together, their hunger satisfied. Rene began to doze and Lacus tilted his head up so he could plant kisses on the spot where he had bitten Rene's neck. The two small puncture wounds had disappeared by now. Already the lesion in Lacus' throat was starting to heal; the bleeding had stopped and the flesh began to knit itself together again. One thing that could be said of their vampiric curse – their regenerative abilities allowed them to indulge in these episodes frequently and without fear of lasting consequences.

Although this time Lacus may have a faint new scar on his neck.

"I love you," Rene said sleepily.

Lacus smiled broadly and snuggled closer to his lover. "I love you too," he said.

Most couples only dreamed of being together for centuries.

Lacus and Rene already had.


End file.
